


The last quiet place on earth

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: After the end, he took her camping.





	The last quiet place on earth

After the end, he took her camping.

They were alive, both alive, against all odds. And they toured the world: media darlings, heroes, saviors.

And when they were done, he took her camping. The last quiet place on earth, he said. Woods on a mountain, some nameless place. She didn’t care. No one was taking her picture. It was nice.

He pitched a tent and she cleared a firepit, laying out rocks, gathering kindling. He split logs and she watched his shoulder muscles flex.

She built a fire and he made s’mores. They were both alive. How strange. How wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some headcanon-y feels about my babies. They lived, they saved us, all pls leave them alone now thank you.
> 
> I take prompts for drabbles/double drabbles/anything really over at my tumblr! Find me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com :)


End file.
